


Dawn

by KnightOfLoyalty



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst?, Because the author doesn't actually know what they're talking about, Beta Read, But they're fine, Gen, Just a short thing that I wrote, We live like Techno, but vague, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty
Summary: The sun rises as Dream and Techno talk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this was inspired by a Tumblr post and my brain just went into a haze and wrote this.

Dream scanned the horizon, emerald eyes squinting at the first rays of dawn. He stayed for a moment, watching the brilliant light bleed into the ink-like dark sky from where he—they—hid. The world was quiet, save for their breathing. It was… nice.

Dream let out a sigh, his breath clouded in the morning cold. “I think,” he hummed lowly, “I get it.”

* * *

_“You came here for glory, didn’t you?” Techno asked._

_The blonde’s piercing green eyes snapped to his direction, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to evaluate Techno for a moment before answering. “What’s it to you?”_

* * *

Icy blue eyes, near grey, stared up at him as he turned around. The dark bags under those eyes mirrored Dream’s own—matching him and all the others that used to surround them. ‘Used to,’ Dream thought with an aching bitterness. Similarly, their uniforms were torn, patched, and bloodstained. As for whose blood, they just prayed it wasn’t their own. Their hands were alike too. Calloused and scratched and cut and most definitely stained.

Dream tried to ignore how Techno’s hand lightly hovered over his side, covering his wound from Dream’s sight. He had half-hoped that Techno wouldn’t remember.

‘But of course he did.’ Dream shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Would we be friends?” Dream asked instead.

* * *

_The blonde’s name, Techno found out later, was Dream. He found this out when Dream, along with two others, were called._

_Practically a suicide mission, they said._

_It was about two weeks later when Techno asked “How are you alive?”_

_The blonde looked like he’d seen hell and Techno didn’t doubt it. After all, the three of them were presumed dead. Even so, Dream’s eyes narrowed at him. Anger. “Who knows.” He spat. “Spite? Defiance? Glory?_ **_Guess_** _.”_

* * *

Techno, chuckled tiredly. “Sure,” he said. He shifted his position, careful to not move too much, lest the wound open again. He didn’t think he would be able to handle the face Dream would give him if it did.

Fear wasn’t a foreign feeling. But Techno had never—thought he would never—see it on Dream’s face. His memory while nearly bleeding to death was hazy at best, but the memory of having to calm the blonde down, to stop him from crying, was as clear as a summer sky in his mind.

It was a silent agreement on his part to not speak of it.

“You can come live with me if you want,” Techno quietly offered with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

_That was reckless. Far too reckless._

_Techno stared at the wounds and cuts that riddled the blonde’s body. A quiet, baffled, yet genuine “Why?” escaped his lips._

_Dream, to his own and Techno’s surprise, humorlessly laughed. He wiped at his eyes and inhaled sharply, smiling with no joy. “To survive,” he said plainly. “To live.”_

_Techno stared at him, his piercing emerald eyes, for a moment longer. Dream stared right back. “It doesn’t have to be that way,” he whispered._

* * *

“Can I really?” Dream asked quietly, sitting down across from the other. Techno’s gaze followed him, tired but focused. Neither of them were planning on sleeping, at least Dream didn’t think so. Maybe Techno should. Dream didn’t quite want him to though, lest the silence become too loud.

* * *

_“I had a farm before…” Techno gestured vaguely. “This. Being enlisted.”_

_He sighed. “I wanna go back.”_

_Dream mumbled something, though his eyes were focused elsewhere._

_“What is it?”_

_The blonde took a sharp inhale. “Isn’t it quiet?”_

_The sincerity of that question surprised Techno. There was something in those green eyes as he asked. Something genuine and innocent that, almost worryingly, reminded Techno of a child._

_“It’s peaceful.” He said after a moment._

_“Oh.”_

* * *

“Yeah,” Techno gently said. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://uglygirlstatus.tumblr.com/post/614232607156322304/shingojira-this-exchange-between-me-and-my
> 
> That post.
> 
> Oh and do tell me if I need to add or remove tags. (I'm never certain with that stuff)


End file.
